Watch the World Through My Eyes
by Tai-writer
Summary: The Demolition Boys aren't evil, nor are they made of ice. They are cautious. Keep up with them and another friend of theirs as they live. Will contain a foursome eventually and shonenai. This is a test chapter, to see if it's worth writing, it won't all


A/n: I should be writing FMSM, but at some point I wrote this on my computer, I was probably really bored, and I think it could go places. It'll contain one major OC, as seen below, but it won't all be written from her point of view, his is just the prologue. The main pairing ( this term is used loosely) will be Kai/Tala/Bryan/OC. As in all together. There will probably be mentions of other couples or threesomes as well. I don't think it needs to be rated M, but seeing as I haven't written the rest of it yet, I'm giving myself breathing room.

'Watch the World Through My Eyes'- Prologue

Pay attention to this: I am not normal. I never intend to be normal, for in my eyes, normality does not truly exist, it's just a definition people use when they try to point out what they want to be in other people. That's not the way to go. So I'm not normal, everyone is their own variety of strange. I, myself, happen to have severe mood swings and sometimes appear half-insane to other people. Yep, I'm strange, but I'm not a schizophrenic and I don't have Multiple Personality Disorder, I just have weird mood swings. Don't pay any attention to those, they've been a fairly regular occurrence in my life up until this point, and I don't think they'll just up and disappear any time soon. You may hope so, but I'm trying to be realistic here.

Hehe, you no nothing about me do you? I'm blond, have blue eyes, I'm half neko-jin and half Russian, love to blade, hate spicy food and have lived in Balkov Abbey with my half-brother Spencer since I was six years old (he's a year older than me).

I have two bitbeasts, making my blade look like a yin-yang symbol, half white and half black. Ariah is the energy lynx, and Srilan is the shadow wolf. Opposites: light and dark, female and male, feline versus canine.

Ariah is light silver with white accents, with gold cat-slit eyes, and two big, fluffy white tails with the ends dipped in silver and white armour over her chest.

Srilan is black with red eyes and dark silver armour on his chest and around his… umm, ankles? Do wolves have ankles? You know what I mean.

My parents died in a car crash. I think, the first year is a little fuzzy and I can never quite remember the details of my parents' death. But who really cares? They aren't around anymore and I'm sure they would want me to enjoy life as much as possible despite my learning to be a seductress and a killing machine. Don't bother with the sympathy if you haven't been in an Abbey student's shoes… or boots whichever the case may be. Empathy is fairly useless as well, you have no idea how I feel, no matter how hard you try, until you've been there yourself.

If you even try pity, I'll hunt you down and you won't live to see the dawn of a new day. Dawn's pretty isn't it? I can't quite remember, I'm up at six in the morning, but I never manage to be at a window when the sun comes up. Damn.

What do you care anyway if I've never seen a sunrise? Why the hell should you care? Well, you probably don't, which is okay by me, apathy is the best policy when dealing with Abbey students from an outsider's position.

Still, I wish Kai hadn't left, then at least I'd have another voice of reason with me and Spencer when the others wanted to try and break out… again, for the sixth time. Urgh, its been eight years, you'd think they'd wise up by now that it isn't possible to get out of here without outside help. Tala's supposed to be the captain for goodness sake! I swear he spawns more half-crocked plans in his spare time than Ian and Bryan combined…. Which really only means Ian, because Bryan only seems to go along with them for the rush, he's such an adrenaline junkie. Or is that Tala? Hmmm, maybe both, Bryan's just quieter and in denial, it isn't only a river you know. I know, old joke, but give me some credit that I even heard that one, jokes from the outside are scarce you know. Or maybe you don't and that's your problem.

Okay, how about this one: What is the first thing Boris would have to do if he went outside? Do you know? Huh? Huh? Guess. No? He'd have to unzip his pants.

Or: What does a guard do with a light-bulb? Hmmmm? Have an answer? I do. Guards have thoughts? Get it- the proverbial light-bulb that goes off when you think of something? I think I remember that from cartoons, from Before.

Not funny? Meh, your sense of humour is just skewed. Unless you go for the more 'hypothetical scenario' jokes, I can do that. You can take a cold shower, or a scalding one. The guard at the door is getting impatient. What should you do? Answer: choose the cold shower and push the guard in first.

Do you get it? It really isn't funny, believe me, I've done it. He did NOT appreciate it. Take my advice on this one; do NOT attempt to give the guard a cold shower. For the sake of your health, do NOT do it. Though, I suppose that kills the hypothetical aspect of the joke, doesn't it?

I still haven't told you who I am, have I? Hmm, must be getting forgetful in my old age. Err, note to self, never let Spencer hear me say that, I'm only fifteen for Dar's sake! Do you know what Dar is? Of course you don't, Dar is an acronym for Dismissal and Retribution, and we use it a lot in the Abbey. One of the older generations made it up, to give them something to pray to when they stopped believing in religion. We talk about Dar as if it's a god. No one aside us Abbey students know what we mean when we say it, not even the guards know. It is something we own, that no one can take from us.

Damn, I'm rambling again. And I still haven't told you my name!

My name is Sariya Caharin. You don't know me.

A/n: Keep in mind that this IS just a test chapter, like poking my nose out into the world to see what's around. If no one likes it, I'm not going to bother posting further chapters. (Though I might write them to satisfy my own curiosity as to whether I can actually finish a story or not.) Anyways, without feedback, there won't be any more, keep that in mind. I take criticism well. And I love ideas, but please don't ask me to change the pairing.


End file.
